


Hot Roller

by angelbbbyy420



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: And then I like didn't even put that much roller skating in, F/M, IDK those roller skating tik tok girls are just so cool, Part of the Hyde and Jackie hook up summer!, Season 5 that 70s Show, Skating, TV Show, roller skating, whatever!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:01:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24391717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelbbbyy420/pseuds/angelbbbyy420
Summary: Hyde and Jackie break into a roller rink!Takes place during Season 5, the summer when Hyde and Jackie start to hook up!Basically I was super inspired by those super cool tik tok roller skate girls! But then I really didn't put that much roller skating in...but whatever! Enjoy!
Relationships: Eric Forman & Steven Hyde, Eric Forman/Steven Hyde, Fez & Eric Forman, Fez & Steven Hyde, Fez/Steven Hyde, Jackie Burkhart & Eric Forman, Jackie Burkhart & Red Forman, Jackie Burkhart & Steven Hyde, Jackie Burkhart/Eric Forman, Jackie Burkhart/Fez, Jackie Burkhart/Steven Hyde
Comments: 6
Kudos: 83





	1. Chapter 1

Hyde pretended that he couldn’t feel his entire body tingling as his arm brushed against Jackie’s. Eyes trained onto the TV, Hyde forced himself not to look at her skirt riding up her thigh as she crossed and uncrossed her tan legs.

Fez, oblivious to the obvious sexual tension in the room, happily chatted away about nothing and everything. Although Jackie wanted nothing more than for Fez to go home, she felt bad that he had no one else to spend the evening with. Sure, he could try to pry Eric out of the house, but she didn’t blame Fez for not wanting to spend time with Eric’s whiny butt.

The episode of Charlie’s Angles finally ended, and Fez looked expectantly at Jackie and Hyde.

“Well, I guess its time to go!” Jackie said, patting Hyde on the leg. Standing up she made a show of collecting her things. “Come on Fez.”

Fez smiled goodbye and Hyde and followed Jackie up the back steps towards the driveway.

“Oh shoot!” Jackie said looking into her purse.

“What is it?”

“I think I left my keys in the basement.” She pretended to look nervously through her bag. “Let me go back and get them.”

“I’ll wait for you.” Fez smiled sweetly.

“No Fez, I’ll have Mr. Foreman drive me home, don’t worry.”

Fez shrugged and turned to walk home.

Coming back into the basement Jackie threw herself down on the couch again.

“I really thought he was never going to leave.” She said hooking her leg over Hyde’s.

“Yeah man, I thought for sure he was going to ask to smoke.” Hyde wrapped his arm over Jackie’s shoulder’s, pulling her closer. “And no way I could say no to that.”

Jackie’s long eye lashes blinded innocently up at him. “Smoke?” She asked.

___

Although Hyde would never admit it, smoking with Jackie had always been fun, even in the circle.

Now with just the two of them, high Jackie’s hands wandered over Hyde’s body, and the way her sleepy eyes watched him made his stomach tighten in anticipation. Crawling closer to him, her plump pink lips caught the light and looked so so kissable.

Hyde hated to admit it, but Jackie was so hot it kind of pissed him off. He was unable control himself around her, and to be honest, as much as he wish it wasn’t so, he knew that he would do anything to make her smile. Especially with the weed swirling through his system, one pouty glance from her and he would be falling over himself to please her.

For example, at that moment Jackie wanted to listen to Abba, and as much has Hyde hated the synthy beats and harmonized lyrics, Abba was playing softly on the record played in the corner.

“Oh Steven, don’t you just love this song?” Jackie asked, straddling his lap.

Blowing smoke off to the side, Hyde put the blunt down and grabbed her hips. “Not really.” He grunted.

“Yes, you do.” Jackie inched herself forward, passing over the growing bulge in Hyde’s pants.

“No, I don’t.” Her perfectly manicured nails ticked the side of his face as she pulled his sunglasses off.

“Yes, you do.” She giggled, rolling her hips forward again. She raised an eyebrow at him, and slowly leaned forward, catching Hyde’s lips with her own.

Hyde’s hands flattened against her back. As he opened his mouth to deepen the kiss Jackie pulled away.

“You know where they play Abba? At the Roller Rink.”

“Jackie…”

“Steven.” She whined, her hands tangling with the curls at the back of his neck.

“No man, I’m not going to the roller rink.”

“But you love the roller rink.” She pushed her lower lip out.

“No, _you_ love the roller rink.” Hyde dropped his hands back down to her waist, hopping to move her hips against him again so Jackie could get the hint to shut up about the roller rink and go back to kissing him.

“Steven,” She whined again, this time placing little kisses down her jaw and neck. “Please?” She whispered she her tongue passed over his pulse point.

Hyde sighed. “Okay, but I’m not skating!”

___

Too high to notice the time, when Jackie and Hyde pulling into the roller rink parking lot in Kenosha, it was almost 2 in the morning.

“Its closed!” Hyde laughed. He looked at Jackie’s disappointed face, “I mean, oh no, it’s closed.”

“I can’t believe it.” Jackie sadly sighed, leaning her head against the passenger side window.

“Well, nothing to do now but go home.” Hyde started to back the el Camino out of the parking lot.

“Wait Steven!” Jackie shouted excitedly. “Don’t you like to do illegal things?”

Hyde looked between Jackie and the shut down roller rink.

“Oh no.” He said.

Jackie nodded, a goofy grin splitting her face. “Oh yes!”

___

The back door was actually unlocked, but Hyde pretended to jimmy the lock because he liked the way that Jackie looked at him when he was being a “bad boy.” He was sure that his “bad boy” image was part of the reasons she was messing around with him to begin with. When the door was slowly pushed open, Jackie grabbed Hyde and pulled him into the dark hallway.

“Oh Steven, this is so exciting!” She pushed him up against the door frame, her hands wandering over his broad shoulders.

“Anything for you, doll.” Hyde whispered, placing a soft kiss on her bare shoulder. The strap of her tank top fell down her arm and Hyde’s heart skipped a beat as her felt her soft skin in the dark.

Jackie’s breath caught as Steven’s lips traced a line from her shoulder, along her collar bone, and up her neck.

“Steven,” She sighed, and dropped her hands to his belt, and started to tug the leather out of the loops.

“Jackie, don’t you want to…roller skate?” Hyde asked, mentally kicking himself for reminding her the original reason they drove all the way out to Kenosha _. Dumbass_! He thought to himself. Jackie’s hand slipped out of his pants.

“Oh my gosh! I almost forgot!” She fumbled down the hallway towards the rink.

___

Hyde leaned against the edge of the rink watching Jackie roll around. For years he had heard about roller disco and her passion in the stupid thing, but Hyde was shocked to find out that she was actually really good at skating. And he had to admit, it looked really cool.

It looked so effortless as she glided backwards past him. Her big smiled looked beautiful under the disco ball light.

Hyde shook his head, trying to get rid of the feelings he knew he felt for Jackie. This was just sex, just fooling around, no strings attached. But when he watched her roll past him again, her laugh filling the rink, he knew he was in deep.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more coming soon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In honor of T7S being taking off netflix :(   
> I plan to add more to this! so Part three will probably be a little STEAMY. Sorry this is taking me forever im in grad school lmfaoooo

Hyde was always surprised by how flexible Jackie was. Of course, she was a cheer leader, so her athletic ability shouldn’t have been a shock, but as she effortlessly did the splits, and then brought herself back to a standing position all while balancing on the roller skates his jaw dropped. And his body ached.

They had maybe been at the roller rink for 30 minutes, but suddenly Hyde felt very paranoid about the possibility of getting caught. It was probably the weed talking about he felt like he needed to leave. Or maybe it was his dick talking and he was really dying to get Jackie alone in a dark room again.

“Jacks, we should probably get going.”

She rolled past him on one leg. “Why, I’m having so much fun!”

“It’s late.”

She pouted.

“You’re not having fun?” She asked, skidding to a stop.

“No,” Hyde answered cautiously. “I am. But I think its time to head back.” He grabbed her hands over the railing. “Besides, I think we could do something that could be even more fun than roller skating.”

Jackie narrowed her eyes, a little skeptical that even sex could be more fun than roller skating, but she also could feel her heart skip a beat as Hyde’s thumb traced circles over the inside of her wrist.

“Okay, but I want to drive.”

___

Hyde had reluctantly handed Jackie the keys to the el camino. She almost never drove with him, but Hyde knew that during her relationship with Kelso he had demanded he be driven around.

She settled into the seat, and Hyde thought about how it was actually kind of hot to see her behind the wheel of his car. Jackie was reaching for the stick shift when the lights of another car flashed across the parking lot.

“Fuck, the cops.” Hyde whispered, and pushed Jackie down into the seat. Hyde was thankful he had been smart enough to park in the darkest corner of the lot. The cruiser lights didn’t seem to have landed on the glossy black camino.

Hyde was practically laying across Jackie. His hand tight on her waist, he looked down at her big eyes through his ever-present sunglasses.

“Steven,” She whispered, the panic on her face changing to lust. Hyde glanced down at her lips, full and wet from her lip gloss. She looked so pretty, even in the dark.

Leaning forward, he brushed his nose against her cheek. He could feel her breathing change. Hyde gently kissed her jaw and just below her ear. Adjusting her legs, Hyde fit himself against her as best he could on the car seat.

Kissing her neck this time, he felt Jackie’s hands reach for his sunglasses. Her fingers tickled his cheekbone as she pulled them off.

“Steven.” She whispered again, her voice heavy with lust. Hyde’s soft lips pressed small electric kisses across her skin.

**Author's Note:**

> If yall like this I might fuck around and do a part 2 where they have sex under the disco ball!! Who knows....


End file.
